1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods of delivering medical fluid to patients, and, in particular, relates to infusion pumps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infusion pumps have become commonplace within the healthcare world as a way to precisely administer intravenous (IV) fluids. Use of a pump in place of an elevated fluid container with a simple roller clamp to control the flow of the IV fluid allows more accurate and consistent control of the rate of delivery of the fluid to the patient.
The assembly of tubing, valves, fittings, and needles that connect the fluid container to the patient may be referred to as an “IV set.” IV sets are typically disposable to reduce the risk of infection and contamination. When used with an infusion pump, the IV set includes a segment intended to be manipulated by the pump to cause the fluid to flow at a controlled rate. For a peristaltic type of pump, this segment may be as simple as a length of tubing that is fitted into the pumping compartment. A patient 10 receiving an infusion of medical fluid from source of medical fluid 14 delivered by a typical IV pump system 12 using an IV set 18 is shown in FIG. 1.
Many IV pumps are large and heavy enough that they are mounted on a rolling stand that may be positioned next to the bed or rolled by the patient as they walk around the room or hospital. Walking while pushing one of these rolling stands is sometimes awkward for the patient, as the patient may be weak or have impaired balance as a result of injury or surgery.
Some IV pumps are modular, in that there is a main unit that contains the control system to which can be attached additional modules that may have one or more of a variety of functions. FIG. 1 illustrates an example modular IV pump 12 wherein the control unit 16 contains the processor, memory, and user interface with two pumping modules 20 attached, one module 20 on each side.